The Rap of the Val and Tyler Shippers
by Ivy Leaves
Summary: The side effects of a boring day when Aricraze and Ivy Leaves get together... Mwa ha ha. Supreme craziness. You have been warned....=D


Aricraze: MOoooo be a cow

Aricraze: MOoooo be a cow

ivyleaves141: He he

ivyleaves141: Mooooooooo

ivyleaves141: Ribbit

ivyleaves141: Ribbit

ivyleaves141: Frog frog

Aricraze: Oink

ivyleaves141: Neigh

ivyleaves141: Baaaaaa

Aricraze: Piggy went to the market to get some hay

ivyleaves141: Cocka doodle doo

ivyleaves141: Oh dear

Aricraze: Yodel lay hee hooooo!

Aricraze: Cluck cluck bawk bawk go gawk at the chicken!

ivyleaves141: Fun fun

ivyleaves141: He he

Aricraze: Growl

ivyleaves141: Aricraze: MOoooo be a cow

ivyleaves141: He he

ivyleaves141: Mooooooooo

ivyleaves141: Ribbit

ivyleaves141: Ribbit

ivyleaves141: Frog frog

Aricraze: Oink

ivyleaves141: Neigh

ivyleaves141: Baaaaaa

Aricraze: Piggy went to the market to get some hay

ivyleaves141: Cocka doodle doo

ivyleaves141: Oh dear

Aricraze: Yodel lay hee hooooo!

Aricraze: Cluck cluck bawk bawk go gawk at the chicken!

ivyleaves141: Fun fun

ivyleaves141: He he

Aricraze: Growl

ivyleaves141: See?

Aricraze: sssssssssssss like a snake

ivyleaves141: sssssssssssss like a snake...oinky doo da

ivyleaves141: Mwa mwa ha ha

ivyleaves141: He haw

ivyleaves141: He haw

ivyleaves141: Donkey do the donkey

Aricraze: Bah bah black sleep have you any wool

ivyleaves141: No no none 'cause I am cool

Aricraze: Bah hah hah Bah hah hah

ivyleaves141: Baaaaaa

ivyleaves141: Mwa ha ha, we are cool

Aricraze: Meeeeeeow, meeeeeeow!

Aricraze: Woof woof sit on the roof

ivyleaves141: Kitty katty pitty patty make me a cake

Aricraze: Bark bark join the ark

ivyleaves141: Take a doo dah day

ivyleaves141: Oink oink

Aricraze: Growl growl you don't smell foul

ivyleaves141: In the spoink

ivyleaves141: Mwa ha ha he day

Aricraze: Charge the bull Nee-ah neeeeey-ah

ivyleaves141: Hey hey, not while I'm away

ivyleaves141: I want to charge it too

ivyleaves141: Credit card machine runs the bull through

Aricraze: Toxic waste

ivyleaves141: I like to taste

ivyleaves141: Especially with berries blue

ivyleaves141: Neigh, neigh

Aricraze: Save the earth.. go save the earth! Show some mirth, heat up the hearth

ivyleaves141: Save some for the horsey too

Aricraze: Kneee knee sit on neyyyy

ivyleaves141: Hearth is pronounced HAHreth, not HERth, but that's a doodle day

ivyleaves141: Mwa ha ha

ivyleaves141: He he kaw

ivyleaves141: Crow crow crow

ivyleaves141: Go, boy, eat tomatoes

Aricraze: HAHreth? BAHreth

Aricraze: drink the potatoes

ivyleaves141: You say potAEtoes, I say PoTAHtoes

ivyleaves141: Shoo fly shoo away from my shoe

ivyleaves141: Take a drink of water blue

Aricraze: PoTAHtoes? Gah toes. Clip my toes

ivyleaves141: While you're at it clip my nose

Aricraze: Play the guitar now or else I will dump toxic waste into your horse

ivyleaves141: Guitar strings, mihtar swings

ivyleaves141: Jamie liberates guitar picks too

ivyleaves141: And sticks 'em in his shoe

ivyleaves141: Erm

ivyleaves141: Yeah

Aricraze: The purple alien one is pretty

ivyleaves141: Baa baa

Aricraze: Cut the wool for my sweater

ivyleaves141: Better better better

ivyleaves141: Take a batter put it with a bitter

ivyleaves141: Then you get a pitter pitter

ivyleaves141: Mickey Mouse ate a lous

ivyleaves141: e

Aricraze: Semi-sweet chocolate is yucky bitter

ivyleaves141: Sugar is better than batter and bitter

ivyleaves141: hyperness is too

ivyleaves141: So make some bitter batter and put it in your shoe

ivyleaves141: Mitter mitter

ivyleaves141: Fry a fritter

Aricraze: Mix the hyperness with a pinch of bitter and a tad of horse manure and you shall make the specialty of the day, please may i have some specialty

ivyleaves141: Mwa ha ha

ivyleaves141: With a hee haw day

Aricraze: Buy a critter

ivyleaves141: And a fritter

ivyleaves141: Fry the fritter in the bitter

ivyleaves141: And make some pancakes for me today

ivyleaves141: Bitter

ivyleaves141: Batter

Aricraze: Then get a butterfly so the spider won't crawl on your head when you sleep

ivyleaves141: Better

ivyleaves141: Shmetter

ivyleaves141: Bo peep goes peep

Aricraze: and she drank her curds and porridge

ivyleaves141: And read our fics while you pick up sticks

Aricraze: and review them in the meadow

ivyleaves141: Simplic CYMIE CTC When The Sun Simple Kiddie Personalities Spinning Breathless

ivyleaves141: Graduation shmeathless hethless

Aricraze: Memento in the porridge

ivyleaves141: Take out the corridge

ivyleaves141: And read For the Gold too

ivyleaves141: And while you're at it review

ivyleaves141: Review

ivyleaves141: Review

ivyleaves141: Much Ado

ivyleaves141: In your show

Aricraze: Review long, review short, which review is right for you?

ivyleaves141: Shoe shoe shoe

ivyleaves141: I Want To Tell Them

ivyleaves141: Then Fondue

ivyleaves141: And review review review

ivyleaves141: Lips and Mists and Diamonds too

Aricraze: and cry and sob and laugh and eat more fondue but this time it better be chocolate not cheese because cheese makes me sneeze

ivyleaves141: Sunscreen sunscreen makes you tan please

ivyleaves141: I think that's all 17 if you cheese please

ivyleaves141: Jeez jeez

ivyleaves141: Hiccup hiccup

Aricraze: And I jumped off the diving board in pursuit of my true love

ivyleaves141: Writing makes me want to sick up

ivyleaves141: Kidding

ivyleaves141: Kidding

ivyleaves141: did I fool you?

ivyleaves141: He he

ivyleaves141: Gum on your shoe

Aricraze: and the rebel guy said, "No you are not kidding you midding schnidding." I want to beat the kid at diving so may I please do that

ivyleaves141: Back flop belly flop do a floppity flop

ivyleaves141: Val and Tyler rule

ivyleaves141: And J/C does too...

ivyleaves141: And Kleenexes and Mini-

ivyleaves141: Mes

Aricraze: and I want Val and Tyler more so please, don't trouble me

ivyleaves141: And then don't sneeze

Aricraze: Kleenexes? Is that not a tissue?

ivyleaves141: 'Cause you need your tissues

ivyleaves141: Too

ivyleaves141: Kleenexes is Hank fics too

ivyleaves141: And keep a tatter tattle tally

Aricraze: and I love Tyler and Val, no I don't, yes I do, no I don't

ivyleaves141: And go tell Sally

Aricraze: and bring Molly to the set

ivyleaves141: I love T/V T/V is for me

ivyleaves141: He he he he

Aricraze: I watch T/V on the TV

ivyleaves141: Do a little laugh, make a little sneeze, and review, review, review please!

ivyleaves141: And keep an Ivy Leaves Tissue Tally

ivyleaves141: Ari goes wink wink

ivyleaves141: Sink sink

ivyleaves141: Mink mink

ivyleaves141: On my coat

ivyleaves141: No don't kill mink

Aricraze: Ari goes wink wink and cleans the sink because that's required for Ivy Leaves' contest rules

ivyleaves141: Cause he gets out of my sink

ivyleaves141: Rules, shmules

ivyleaves141: Wear my new mules

ivyleaves141: Tommy Hilfiger black black black

ivyleaves141: Chickens chickens go clickety clack

Aricraze: Mink is Galileo's manager, and Galileo makes Tyler jeolous cause Val's eyes are pretty

Aricraze: Hee hee please trouble me

ivyleaves141: Pretty metty.....and Tyler's cooler than G

ivyleaves141: Mwa ha ha, more V/T!

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: V/T is for me!

Aricraze: Tyler Tyler Tyler is cool

Aricraze: Val is cooler cause Tyler likes her

ivyleaves141: Yeah

ivyleaves141: So there

ivyleaves141: Do a little dance and please don't swear

Aricraze: Val Val Val. Yay...... Val!

ivyleaves141: Cause I want to comb my hair

ivyleaves141: Val

ivyleaves141: Val

ivyleaves141: Val

ivyleaves141: Go Val

ivyleaves141: V is Val, T is for Ty

Aricraze: And Val is cheering, Tyler is inspired

ivyleaves141: And everyone goes my, my, my

Aricraze: And I cry

ivyleaves141: Cry

ivyleaves141: Cry

ivyleaves141: He he--Ivy Leaves Tissue Tally

Aricraze: I want to cry

Aricraze: They are so cute

ivyleaves141: Then go to V/T's pep rally

Aricraze: Awwww

Aricraze: Let's all say together, awwwww

ivyleaves141: Awwwwww

ivyleaves141: Awwwwwwww

ivyleaves141: Awwwwwww

Aricraze: One two three... Awwwww

ivyleaves141: Awwww

ivyleaves141: He he

Aricraze: Awwwwww

ivyleaves141: Blue eyes, blond hair

Aricraze: There are different lengths of 'Awwwwww's

ivyleaves141: That's cause I'm the boss

Aricraze: They both have

ivyleaves141: No you are too

ivyleaves141: So let's not be blue

Aricraze: Blond hair, blue eyes

ivyleaves141: We can be red instead

ivyleaves141: YAY

Aricraze: Not my's

ivyleaves141: Go V

ivyleaves141: Go T

ivyleaves141: Go V

ivyleaves141: Go T

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: Is for me!!!!!

Aricraze: I want them to kiss

ivyleaves141: I don't want to miss

ivyleaves141: Cinderella too

ivyleaves141: That'd make me blue

Aricraze: And you shan't

ivyleaves141: Very blye

ivyleaves141: Blue

Aricraze: cause I'm a saint

ivyleaves141: I know

ivyleaves141: Halo halo

Aricraze: Saint Ari

ivyleaves141: Say heylo, say heylo

Aricraze: Hallejulah! Hallejulah!

ivyleaves141: You yah

ivyleaves141: you yah

Aricraze: The Saint.... Ari... is HERE!

ivyleaves141: Ivy goes "Ta'sies" and Ari goes "Byesies"

Aricraze: And the Ivy Leaves is gawking

ivyleaves141: And then we say bye bye

ivyleaves141: So bye bye

ivyleaves141: Fly fly

ivyleaves141: T/V for me and you

Aricraze: Ta'sies, byesies. Wow wow wow

ivyleaves141: Chow chow

ivyleaves141: Yum yum now

Aricraze: Don't know if there's a me and you.. but there is a Tyler and Val

ivyleaves141: And that's what we SHALL

ivyleaves141: have

ivyleaves141: Shall, Val

ivyleaves141: Rhymes with Cal

ivyleaves141: But Cal is no

Aricraze: Val is cool... Tyler is cool.. they are cute.... yes they are

ivyleaves141: Yes they are

Aricraze: No-no Cal, there must be Val

ivyleaves141: Yay yay

ivyleaves141: Go Val

ivyleaves141: And Ty

ivyleaves141: And V

ivyleaves141: And T

ivyleaves141: And you

ivyleaves141: say bye byes

ivyleaves141: 'Cos this is a long rap

Aricraze: Gimme a V! V! Gimme an A! A! Gimme an L! L! Goooo.... VAL!

ivyleaves141: but that's a snap

ivyleaves141: VAL

ivyleaves141: Go Val VAL

ivyleaves141: Go Val VAL

ivyleaves141: Go VAL

ivyleaves141: YAY

ivyleaves141: V/T for ME!!!

Aricraze: T-Y-L-E-R! Ty.......LER!

ivyleaves141: V/T for ME!!!

Aricraze: They're for me

ivyleaves141: V and T!!!!

Aricraze: I wish they'd marry already.. we don't have all life

ivyleaves141: So let's stop the strife

ivyleaves141: And have them kiss

ivyleaves141: So I don't miss

ivyleaves141: The next eppy

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: Go V

Aricraze: Kiss kiss give her that ring, Tyler

ivyleaves141: and T

ivyleaves141: He he

ivyleaves141: Hee hee

Aricraze: Val will cry, my my my

ivyleaves141: Why why

Aricraze: I will cry, yes yes yes

ivyleaves141: Fly fly

ivyleaves141: My my

ivyleaves141: Cry cry

Aricraze: And no, that did not rhyme but who cares, give me chyme on the ring

ivyleaves141: Ring

ivyleaves141: Shming

ivyleaves141: Sing

ivyleaves141: SING!

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: Is for me

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: Is for me

ivyleaves141: V/T

Aricraze: The last message was not sent because you are over the rate limit.Please wait until sending is re-enabled and send the message again.

Aricraze: Is for me, too!

Aricraze: and You!

Aricraze: YOU!

Aricraze: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ivyleaves141: uh oh

ivyleaves141: Rate limit says stop stop

ivyleaves141: Reach the top

ivyleaves141: Ah well

Aricraze: Oh my, what a scare

ivyleaves141: Go to h***

Aricraze: I don't think I'd do that on a dare

ivyleaves141: Oopsie daises

Aricraze: Oh my, what did you say?

ivyleaves141: So there

ivyleaves141: Sorry

Aricraze: I ought to wash your mouth out with soap and water

Aricraze: Hee hee no it's alright

ivyleaves141: But motter! Motter!

Aricraze: I must have given myself a fright

ivyleaves141: No soap and water

ivyleaves141: Fright

ivyleaves141: Night

ivyleaves141: Right is right

ivyleaves141: Val and Tyler hee hee hee

ivyleaves141: Me me

ivyleaves141: V

ivyleaves141: T

ivyleaves141: V

ivyleaves141: T

ivyleaves141: V

Aricraze: I read Spinning Bottles and yay there was a frottle

ivyleaves141: A frottle? A bottle.

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: Val and Tyler is for me

Aricraze: Gwa ha ha Bah ha ha

ivyleaves141: Come on

ivyleaves141: Say

Aricraze: Doo da, doo da

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: Is for me

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: Is for me

Aricraze: The last message was not sent because you are over the rate limit.Please wait until sending is re-enabled and send the message again. 

Aricraze: Sing the ice cream man cheer now, doo da doo da day

Aricraze: Cha cha cha

Aricraze: Happy birthday to you....

ivyleaves141: Rate limit again

ivyleaves141: When when when

ivyleaves141: Will they learn

Aricraze: although it's not your birthday yet...

ivyleaves141: In 5 days

ivyleaves141: Yay yay yay

ivyleaves141: Twelve will be my age age age

ivyleaves141: So let's go

ivyleaves141: V/T

ivyleaves141: Is for me

Aricraze: Oh my twelve is best

ivyleaves141: Sucky sucky is all the rest

ivyleaves141: V/

ivyleaves141: T

ivyleaves141: V/

ivyleaves141: T

Aricraze: Twelve is the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ivyleaves141: Yes yes yes

Aricraze: Wa-la or is it voila

ivyleaves141: The big one-two

ivyleaves141: Is for me and you

Aricraze: One two, step right up

ivyleaves141: Stick it to my shoe and watch us go MOOOOOOO


End file.
